


April Fools Day

by Natalie_13ReasonsStories



Category: 13 reasons
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_13ReasonsStories/pseuds/Natalie_13ReasonsStories
Summary: Clay starts a prank war on Justin. Alex helps and Tony judges them.





	April Fools Day

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY EVERYONE!
> 
> I just needed some Alex and Clay friendship and I also wanted something for April Fools day and that is how this fic was born. 
> 
> It’s a bit late but oh well.
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️

 

Clay added Alex and Tony to the conversation

 

Clay: I’m pranking Justin for April Fools Day and I need some ideas

 

Alex: and why exactly did you decide to do this the day before April fools day?

 

Clay: Because I heard Justin talking to Zach on the phone about pranking me tomorrow.

 

Tony: And so you’re saying that you that you’ve decided to retaliate by pranking him back?

 

Clay: That’s exactly what I’m saying

 

Tony: If Justin asks, tell him I wasn’t apart of this.

 

Alex: cover his room with posters of a movie he hates and then fill his room with cups full of water

 

Tony: That’s evil

 

Clay: Alex

 

Clay: You’re a genius

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex: i could come over to help if you want

 

Clay: Sure

 

Clay: I have all the supplies we need

 

Clay: Except for the posters, but we can look for some later.

 

Clay: How are you even going to convince your parents to stay over though?

 

Alex: i’ll tell them we have a project and that you’re also driving me to school.

 

Alex: im technically not lying so...

 

Clay: Would your parents say yes?

 

Clay: Also just so you know, Zach gets kinda jealous when I drive you to school

 

Alex: shut up

 

Clay: It’s true!

 

Clay: He pretends to not be but it’s obvious

 

Alex: can we just go back to talking about evil prank ideas

 

Clay: alright

 

Alex: i just asked my parents a while ago if could stay over. they said yeah.

 

Alex: they trust you.

 

Clay: Why in the world would they trust me?

 

Clay: I am literally the most irresponsible person on this planet

 

Alex: you’re not THAT bad

 

Clay: When I was younger I wanted to be a detective

 

Clay: so I tried to turn my room into a crime scene and used ketchup as blood.

 

Alex: ....

 

Alex: ok fair point

 

Alex: how did you even do that?

 

Clay: Long story.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex: can we try pranking Zach too?

 

Alex: cause im like 99% sure he’ll be pranking us too along with Justin

 

Clay: How would we do that?

 

Alex: put a bunch of sticky notes on his car

 

Clay: How much would it cost?

 

Alex: uh

 

Alex: we’ll worry about that later

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Clay: I bought the sticky notes

 

Alex: we can start working on it 7 later today.

 

Alex: that’s when he has dinner with his family

 

Clay: Ok

 

Clay: If you haven’t noticed, Zach likes you a lot.

 

Alex: if you continue talking about Zach, I’ll talk to you about Sheri.

 

Alex: And I’ll get Justin and Tony to team up with me

 

Clay: Okay fine

 

Clay: You win.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

8:43

 

Alex has sent a picture

 

Tony: Is that Zach’s car?

 

Clay: Yep

 

Alex: justin’s next

 

Tony: You do realize they’re both going to get revenge, right?

 

Alex: then we’ll just have to get back at them even harder

 

Tony: This is why I don’t participate in April Fools Day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex: im at your house

 

Clay: Okay

 

Clay: Pretend we’re working on a project

 

Clay: We’ll start working on the prank when he falls asleep

 

Alex: i think Justin is already feeling suspicious

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

10:13 pm

 

Alex: omg

 

Alex: how tf is this dude asleep

 

Alex: it’s only ten

 

Clay: Alex

 

Alex: ??

 

Clay: We are literally in the same room.

 

Clay: You don’t have to text me

 

Alex: yeah but he might wake up

 

Clay: Trust me, he won’t.

 

Clay: He sleeps like a baby.

 

Alex: really?

 

Clay: Yeah

 

Alex: can I whack him with a pillow?

 

Clay: What?!

 

Alex: you said he sleeps like a baby.

 

Alex: i want to make sure.

 

Clay: Okay.

 

Clay: But I’m leaving the room because I don’t him to wake up and see me

 

Alex: k im gonna do it now

 

Alex: FCK

 

Alex: HE WOKE UP

 

Alex: ABORT MISSION

 

Alex: ABORT MISSON ABORT MISSON

 

Clay: WHAT

 

Alex: nvm false alarm

 

Alex: he’s snoring though

 

Clay: Yeah he does that a lot

 

Alex: should we start working now?

 

Clay: Yeah

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

10:15 pm

 

Clay: There might be some movie posters in my parents closet

 

Clay: But they’re sleeping right now, so we have to quiet.

 

Alex: so I guess now we can only communicate over text??

 

Clay: Yeah basically.

 

Clay: My parents are sleeping in the room next to the bathroom

 

Clay: Remember

 

Clay: Open the door as quietly as possible

 

Alex: ill try

 

Clay: ALEX

 

Clay: THAT ISN’T QUIET AT ALL

 

Alex: WELL IM SORRY

 

Alex: ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT ALL THE DOORS HERE R SO DAMN SQUEAKY

 

Clay: Stop whispering they might hear us!

 

Alex: SHH BE QUIET I CAN HEAR THEM MOVING

 

Clay: Are they awake??

 

Alex: no

 

Clay: Ok.

 

Alex: is that the closet

 

Clay: Yeah

 

Clay: I’ll check both of the desks

 

Alex: its not in there

 

Clay: Check under it.

 

Alex: not in here either

 

Alex: wait

 

Alex: never mind I found it

 

Alex: is that...

 

Clay: A Shrek poster?

 

Clay: Yes.

 

Alex: ....

 

Clay: I WAS A WEIRD KID OKAY?

 

Alex: i am so going to be using this information against you in the near future

 

Clay: uggh

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

1:06 AM

 

Clay: I regret everything

 

Tony: Clay

 

Tony: IT IS LITERALLY ONE AM IN THE MORNING

 

Tony: How long have you been doing this?

 

Clay: We started about two hours ago.

 

Alex has sent a picture

 

Tony: WHY ARE THERE POSTERS OF SHREK

 

Alex: we wanted to cover his room with posters of a movie he hates

 

Clay: But we couldn’t think of any

 

Tony: And so you thought Shrek posters were the best option?

 

Alex: we found the posters under his closet

 

Tony: WHY DO YOU CASUALLY HAVE SHREK POSTERS UNDER YOUR CLOSET

 

Alex: apparently young clay had a thing for ogres

 

Clay: That sounds wrong

 

Tony: Did you guys even get some sleep?

 

Clay: I went to bed at nine so I could at least get an hour of sleep.

 

Alex: i took a nap today but that’s it

 

Tony: Smh

 

Tony: Go get some sleep

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Angsty Teens

 

6:10 AM

 

Justin: WHO THE HECK DECIDED TO DECORATE MY ROOM WITH POSTERS OF SHREK?

 

Justin: AND WHY ARE THERE CUPS ON THE FLOOR

 

Justin: SHIT THEY HAVE WATER IN THEM

 

Justin: FUCK

 

Zach: Well that’s not something you hear everyday.

 

Jessica: I guess that’s just the beauty of April Fools Day.

 

Justin: who did this??

 

Ryan: Well jeez, I don’t know.

 

Ryan: Maybe it’s literally the only person in this group chat who can sneak into your room at night without getting arrested

 

Sheri: *cough cough* It was Clay *cough cough*

 

Justin: WHERE IS HE

 

Alex: well to be fair I helped him with it.

 

Justin: ALEX

 

Zach: How’d you even sneak into his room?

 

Clay: Justin sleeps like a baby

 

Jessica: ^^ I can confirm

 

Alex: ^^^ can also confirm

 

Justin: CLAY GET BACK HERE

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony: Zach

 

Zach: ???

 

Tony: Sorry to say this but...

 

Tony: you might want to check out your car

 

Zach: shit

 

Tony: Yeah.

 

Zach: This was Alex and Clay??

 

Tony: Yep

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zach has sent a picture

 

Zach: What the heck happened to my car?!

 

Alex: um

 

Alex: well..

 

Zach: ALEX

 

Sheri: It’s not that bad

 

Ryan: Very colorful too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Justin: good thing we put a fish in there lockers last week after they left

 

Zach: Did you put one in mine??

 

Justin: ....

 

Zach: JUSTIN

 

Justin: I’ll take it out for you

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Clay: OH MY GOSH

 

Clay: JUSTIN

 

Clay: YOU PUT A FISH IN MY LOCKER

 

Justin: haha that’s pay back

 

Alex: tf is that smell

 

Alex: oh great

 

Alex: a fish

 

Zach: that was Justin and me

 

Alex: you both suck

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a part two because this was fun to make, not gonna lie.
> 
> Maybe it’ll be Zach and Justin’s side of the story (Because man, Zach and Justin friendship is awesome)


End file.
